


Back in Your Arms

by TheHogwartsJedi



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, evil abby griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: January 14th was the worst day of Bellamy Blake’s life.  It was the day that his world came crashing down around him.  It was the days that he lost not only the love of his life but also his unborn daughter.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick, Wells Jaha/Sasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for giving my little fic a shot. I am still new the Bellarke fandom due to life and going to Grad School for several years. I hope you enjoy this fic. I am shooting for it to be about five chapters long. So not a super long fic but still an enjoyable one. 
> 
> As always I don't own any of the 100 Characters. All I own is a cute photo of me getting to hug Bob Morley. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit.

January 14th was the worst day of Bellamy Blake’s life. It was the day that his world came crashing down around him. It was the days that he lost not only the love of his life but also his unborn daughter. 

Bellamy sat on the small wooden bench his sister Octavia’s Fiancé, Lincoln, had made for him two years ago. He stared down at the small cement plaque that his friends had all chipped in to buy for him one Christmas. He had had broken down so badly in front of them all that Christmas that they were terrified the gift was the wrong choice. It was not until he pulled each of them into a huge hug, that they realized it was not the wrong gift for him. He had put the marker in the backyard as soon as he got home that day. Right under the large oak tree that she loved so much. He would come out every day and just sit in front of it. He had the words memorized by heart. In Loving Memory of Clarke and Madi. He both loved and hated looking at those words. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I miss you so damn much. Both of you,” he spoke out loud, wiping away the tears from his face. “I wish I knew how to move on. I know you wouldn’t want me here moping but…it’s so hard.”

It was something that he heard all the time. That he needed to move on. That she would not have wanted him to be like this. She would have wanted him to be happy. She would understand if we went on with his life. But he just could not find the strength to. Something kept pulling him back. He supposed that it might have been just him clinging to her memories and that if he left, then he would be leaving the last piece that he had of her. So he stayed. He stayed in the house they had planned to live their lives in. 

Her clothes still hung in their closet. Her shampoo still sat beside his in the shower. Hell, even her toothbrush was still where she had left it on the counter beside the sink. He just could not bring himself to change anything. The whole house looked as if she had just gone to the store instead of being gone forever. He knew it worried his friends but there was some part of him that just could not let go. 

Bellamy closed his eyes and let himself think back to that night. The night that he wished he could change…

* * *

Six Years Ago

“Clarke!!! If we don’t get a move on soon, we are going to be late!” Bellamy yelled from downstairs. 

“I’m coming! You know I move slower because of the giant beach ball I now have attached to my stomach!” Clarke shouted back. 

Bellamy shook his head and laughed as he watched her come down the stairs. He would never tell her but he thought it was adorable to watch her waddle down the stairs. He knew she would strangle him if he ever said it out loud. Instead he walked to the stairs and waited for her with a smile on his face. “Did you just call out daughter a beach ball?” he asked as he offered his hand to help her down the last few steps.

“Yep,” Clarke nodded and smiled back at him, letting him know that she was only teasing. 

Bellamy shook his head and pressed his lips against her’s. “Love you both,” he told her as he handed her his jacket.

“We love you more,” Clarke replied as she slipped the jacket on. It was the only one that would still fit her and her ever growing belly.

Bellamy had tried several times to convince her to go out and buy a new jacket that would fit. She would always tell him no. She had his jacket and that would do for now. She also claimed that because the jacket smelled like Bellamy it helped calmed down Madi from pretending to be the soccer star that her Aunt Octavia swore she was going to be. 

He kissed her again before taking her hand. He ran a finger over the engagement ring that was on his left and brought her hand up to his lips. Giving it another quick kiss. Clarke smiled brightly at him and leaned her head against his shoulder as he lead her outside to their car. They were soon on their way to Raven’s for their weekly dinner get togethers. It was a tradition that they started in College and were able to keep alive now that they had all graduated. It was just a typical Friday night for them until it was not.

Bellamy was already in the intersection when the drunk driver slammed his car into the passenger side door where Clarke sat. The impact caused the car to flip over multiple times. Bellamy did not remember much save for screaming out Clarke’s name and then darkness. 

The sound of rhythmic beeping was the next thing that Bellamy can remember. He struggles to open his eyes in the bright room. He tries to bring his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light but he finds he cannot. He glances down to see his sister Octavia clutching his hand tightly with her head laying down on the bed. Her eyes shut showing that she is in a deep sleep. “O?” he asks his voice gravely and dry.

Octavia mutters something to him and turns her head the other way. Bellamy blinks a few more times, the room slowly getting dimmer as his eyes adjust to the lights. He looks around the room and is shocked to find that he is in a hospital room. He tried again to move his hand out of Octavia’s. This time though the movement woke her. “Bell?” she whispered her eyes filling with tears as she noticed that he was awake.

“Hey O. What happened? Why am I here?” he asked still confused about how he woke up in the hospital. 

“Bell…there was an accident. You have been in a coma for the past week. The Doctor’s weren’t sure if you had any brain damage from the crash. 

Bellamy looked at his sister for a few moments. Trying to remember everything. He remembered being in the car with Clarke and then the impact. It all rushed back to him. He began looking around the room, trying to find Clarke. “Where is she O? Where is Clarke?” the panic evident in his voice.

Octavia’s face fell and new tears appeared in her eyes. “Its…it’s better if Abby explains everything to you.”

Before Bellamy could ask her what she was talking about, Octavia stood and quickly left the room. His heart began to race. He knew that Octavia not telling him anything was not a good sign. A minutes later Abby Griffin walked into the room followed by Octavia, who returned to her seat beside his bed. 

Abby Griffin was not his favorite person in the world and he knew that he was not hers. They had come to a quiet kind of truce when Abby realized that he was going to be a permanent part of Clarke’s life. She studied him for a few moments. Almost as if she was accessing him. “Hello Bellamy. It’s good to see you awake,” she finally said after what felt like hours. 

“Cut the crap Abby. Where is Clarke? O wouldn’t tell me.”

Abby pressed her lips together tightly. “She isn’t saying anything because I asked her not to. I wanted to be the one to tell you the news.”

“What news?” 

“Clarke and Madi didn’t survive the crash Bellamy.”

And just like that Bellamy’s world crashed around him. From somewhere in the distance he could hear someone making a cry that almost sounded inhuman. He was shocked a few seconds later to realize that it was him. His sister had her arms wrapped around him tightly and was hugging him. Whispering that it would be okay over and over again. Abby chose that moment to leave the room. Giving the siblings the privacy to morn like she knew that they would want. All Bellamy could remember of the rest of that day was crying over the loss of his fiancé and his child. 

* * *  
Present Day  
A few hours later, Bellamy found himself standing in front of his bedroom mirror fixing the collar on his dress shirt. Once he had it fixed, he took one last look at himself in the mirror making sure that his black slacks and blue shirt looked presentable. He knew that Octavia would kill him if one thing was out of place. He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his curly black hair. He really wished for the one thousandth time that he didn’t agree to go to this stupid art gallery showing with Octavia.

It was then that he heard the front door slam open and Octavia call out for him. “Bell? You haven’t run away yet have you?” she joked.

Bellamy shook his head and hurried downstairs before she could come upstairs. “No, I’m still here. Why again do I have to go to this?” he told her once he made it downstairs. 

“Because if I am being tortured tonight having to go through this, so do you. Plus, everyone of the other Delinquents refused to go with Lincoln and I. So you are stuck going,” Octavia replied back with a smile.

Bellamy rolled his eyes but followed her out the door. Last week he had agreed to go to the Art Gallery that Lincoln worked at. One of Lincoln’s coworkers had a showing and Lincoln wanted as many people as he could get there in support of them. Bellamy figured he could stay for a few hours and bail early. 

They arrived at the Gallery about an hour later and Octavia immediately began looking around for Lincoln. Bellamy followed her once she spotted him and stood off to the side, feeling slightly awkward as the pair kissed. Part of him wished that was him and Clarke but it was something that he knew was gone forever. Not wanting to make Octavia feel guilty for finding her own happiness, Bellamy wandered off to look at everything. 

As he walked around, he did have to admit that this C. Blake was an amazing artist. They did everything from landscapes to portraits. He found himself standing in front of a portrait of a little girl with curly black hair, brown eyes, and a smile that was almost infectious. He found himself smiling wondering what his daughter Madi would have looked like. Would she have been as charming as this little girl was? 

He continued wandering around the exhibit until he glanced down at his watch and was shocked to see that it was almost ten o’clock. He did not realize that he had been wandering around for several hours. He began looking around to try to find Octavia standing with Lincoln. “Hey O, I’m going to go ahead and leave. You stay here with Lincoln as long as you want,” he told her once he finally found her. 

Octavia did not reply to him. She just continued to stare at the portrait in front of her. “Did you hear me Octavia?” he tried again.

She did not reply back to him. Instead she reached up and grabbed his chin, before turning his head to the right to look at the painting. “What are you doing…” he started asking until he saw the painting.

It was him. He was dressed in a simple shirt, jeans, and his favorite jacket that Clarke had been wearing the night of the crash. He glanced over to the painting next to him and it was one of Octavia. The next was one of Raven. He could feel his heart begin to race as he looked at the others and it was the rest of the Delinquents. “How is this possible?” he asked his voice breaking slightly.

“I don’t know Bell,” Octavia replied back. 

“We will find out in a moment,” Lincoln told the siblings as he turned around. “Clarke! This is a wonderful show.”

“Thank you, Lincoln. I am gland that you could make it tonight,” a voice replied back that caused both of the siblings to freeze. 

Octavia glanced up at her brother. She could see the tears beginning to run down his face as Clarke spoke. “These paintings are amazing. Can you tell me who they are?” Lincoln asked hoping to get the answers that Blake siblings wanted.

“Oh…well the young man in front of you was my fiancé Bellamy. He passed away six years ago in a car accident. The one beside him is his sister Octavia. I sadly lost touch with her after I woke up from a coma. The other paintings are ones that I did of my other friends over the years. They are like Octavia. I lost touch with them over the years.”

Bellamy could hear the sadness in her voice as she said this. He wanted so badly to turn around and tell her it was okay. He was here. He did not know why she thought he was dead but he was here. He just wish that he could get his feet to move. She was so close to him and yet he was frozen in place.

He could hear Clarke take a deep breath composing herself for a few moments. “Enough about me though. I want to meet this wonderful Fiancé of yours. Where is she?” Clarke asked.

“She is actually right here. Clarke, I would like you to meet Octavia Blake, my fiancé,” Lincoln told her.

Octavia turned around and smiled at Clarke. “Hello.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open and she threw her free arm around Octavia, careful not to drop the half of glass of champagne in her other hand. “Octavia!” she cried out as the tears began to fall.

The two old friends clung to each other crying and apologizing for losing touch after all this time. They stayed that way for several minutes just enjoying being near each other once again. Clarke finally pulled away as she apologized for not attending Bellamy’s funeral. “I know it happened when I was still in the coma but I wish that I could have been there. I wanted one last chance to say goodbye to him.”

Octavia took Clarke’s face in her hands and wiped some of the tears off her cheeks. “Clarke, who told you that Bellamy was gone?” she asked already knowing who was the one who did.

“My Mom. She told me that you wanted to get the funeral over as soon as possible. So you had a private service for him and had his ashes spread somewhere. I kept trying to get her to tell me where so I could go and say goodbye myself but every time I brought it up she would find some way to change the subject,” Clarke replied. 

Bellamy found himself slowly turning around to finally look at Clarke. She was still as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in form fitting black dressed that took his breath away. Her hair was cut shoulder length which was much shorter than the long braid that she always wore when they were together. He stared at her for a few moments. He did not know how she was still alive, all that mattered is that she was. He whispered her name afraid that if he spoke it any louder that he would vanish before him.

Clarke must have heard it because she looked over at him as Octavia pulled away from her. Her eyes grew large and the champagne glass fell to the floor with a crash as she stared at him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to collapse. Bellamy reached out and was able to grab a hold of her before she fell completely to the floor. He looked over at Lincoln as he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her off her feet. “Is there anywhere I can take her till she wakes up?”

“Her office. I know she has a couch there,” Lincoln replied back as he led the way. 

Bellamy and Octavia followed him quickly. Both of them glad that the crowd at the Gallery had thinned out because of how late it was. Bellamy did not know what had happened or how any of this was possible but he was going to find out one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 14th was both the best and the worst day of Clarke Griffin’s life. It was the day that she lost the love of her life. It was also the day that her daughter was born. She both loved and hated the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. My Birthday was on Jan 14th, then my Mom got sick and had to go into the Hospital, and then real life got in the way. I made this chapter a lot longer than the last one to take up for the lack of up dates. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Once again, I don't own the 100 characters. Just borrowing them for a short time.

January 14th was both the best and the worst day of Clarke Griffin’s life. It was the day that she lost the love of her life. It was also the day that her daughter was born. She both loved and hated the day.

Six Years Ago

Pain was the first thing that Clarke felt. It was like every nerve in her body was firing at once. She next could hear the rhythmic beeping that was driving her crazy. She was not sure if it was her or Bellamy’s alarm but she wanted it shut off. She moved her arm to try to reach the nightstand but she bumped against cold metal instead. 

Clarke slowly opened her eyes in confusion and was blinded by the bright light of the room. This was not her bedroom, what was going on. “Clarke?” she heard a voice ask from her right. 

She glanced over to see Wells sitting by her bedside. “Wells? What is going on?” she asked the panic beginning to show in her voice as she realized she was in a hospital bed instead of her own at home. 

“Clarke! You have no idea how happy I am you are awake! Let me go get your Mom.”

Before Clarke could reply Wells ran out of the room. Clarke began trying to access the saturation she was in. She raised her hand to see that she had an IV attached to her arm. She then ran a hand over her forehead to find a large bandage over her left eye. She then glanced down to check on her baby. Fear and panic instantly filled her when she found that her pregnancy belly was gone. “No, no, no, no!” Clarke began as her tears started welling up. Not her baby. Please not her baby.

It was then that Abby and Wells came rushing back into the room. “Mom? Where is my baby?” Clarke asked her voice cracking as her tears began running down her face.

Abby rushed to Clarke’s side. She gently took Clarke’s head in both of her hands forcing Clarke to look at her. “Your baby is fine Clarke. She is in the Neonatal ICU. She is okay. They had to take her out early via C-section because of the car accident. She is safe, I promise you.”

Clarke nodded some of her panic leaving her. Her baby was safe and alive. She then glanced around the room. “Where is Bellamy?” 

Wells’ face fell and he looked over at Abby. “Clarke, honey…Bellamy didn’t survive the car accident.”

“What? No! Please tell me you are lying?”

Abby only shook her head and let go of Clarke to pull her into a hug. Clarke began sobbing and clinging to her mother. She had her daughter, but she lost her fiancé. 

***

The next morning Clarke found herself standing in front of the infant warmer that held her daughter Madi. Clarke had insisted that be her daughter’s name. It was the only one that she and Bellamy could agree on for a little girl.

Clarke reached over and gently ran a finger down Madi’s cheek as she gazed down at her daughter in wonder. Madi was in NICU for the past two weeks while Clarke had been in a coma from the accident. Abby had explained that it was just standard procedure for any baby born early to spend time in the NICU. 

“Oh Bell, she has your nose,” Clarke spoke out loud as if Bellamy could actually hear her form wherever he was.

It killed her that she had missed Bellamy’s funeral. Abby had explained that Octavia had decided to have the funeral as soon as she could. She knew Clarke would have wanted to be there but no one was sure exactly when Clarke would wake so the funeral was held a week after the accident. Octavia has sent Clarke’s clothes and some of her personal effects to Abby’s. Abby had explained that she would keep in touch with Octavia to set up a time for Clarke to go back to her house with Bellamy to help Octavia go through everything. 

“It looks like it is going to be just you and me against the world little one,” Clarke told Madi. “I can’t promise you I will be the perfect Mom but I can promise that I will always be there for you.”

Madi squirmed in the warmer and stretched out a hand towards Clarke. “I’ll take it to mean that you are cool with my promise,” Clark replied back the laughter evident in her voice. “You are getting that fighting spirt from your Aunt Octavia. I can’t wait for you to meet her. She and your other Aunt Raven are going to have way too much fun teaching you everything that they know. You will probably be able to dismantle a radio and fight with a sword by the time you are six.” 

Clarke moved her hand closer to Madi’ little outstretched fist. On instinct, Madi opened her hand and gripped one of Clarke’s fingers as tight as she could. Clarke smiled down at her daughter. It was going to be tough without Bellamy but they were going to make it. She was sure of it. 

***

A few days later Clarke was back at her Mother’s house. She had wanted to go back home where she and Bellamy lived but according to Abby, Octavia was refusing to allow her to do so. Abby had gone over and collected most of Clarke’s things because Octavia had claimed she could not deal with seeing Clarke right now. It was too painful for her. 

Clarke knew that grief made people act strange, but this was almost too odd. Octavia and Clarke had been close much longer than Bellamy and Clarke had been dating. Clarke tried to contact Octavia via Facebook, since her cell phone had been destroyed in the crash and she could not remember Octavia’s number. But so far there had been no response from Octavia or any of her other friends that she had tried to contact after the accident. She had no idea why the rest of the delinquents were ignoring her. She knew that losing Bellamy was hard on all of them but this was not like them just to cut off all ties. 

She had made the point of asking Abby several times about her friends but so far, she just has vague answers for her. That they were probably all busy or mourning in their own way. Well was no help whatsoever since he had only just moved back home to Arkcadia and did not know any of the delinquents. Clark slammed shut her laptop and ran a hand through her hair. She was just so frustrated about everything. “Oh Bell, I wish you were here. You could think of what to do about our friends,” Clarke spoke out loud as she twirled her engagement ring on her left ring finger.

This was something that annoyed her mother to no end. Abby had tried several times since Clarke came home to get rid of the ring. Bellamy was gone and there was no need for her to continue to wear it. Clarke ignored her mother’s comments. Even though Bellamy was gone, Clarke refused to act as if she was never engaged to him. She might take it off one day but for the foreseeable future she was keeping it on. 

It was then that Madi let out a loud cry over the baby monitor. Sighing, Clarke stood and went to check on Madi. At times it seemed like nothing that Clarke did could make Madi happy. “Hey there Madi,” Clarke cooed as she walked into Madi’s room.

Sadly Madi was not happy to see her mother and just kept crying. Clarke reached down and picked Madi up, rocking her gently as she checked to see if Madi needed a diaper change. “No, you are good on that and you were fed and burped and hour ago. So you are okay with that too. What’s wrong Madi? Can you give me any clue to what you want?” Clarke asked as she walked Madi around her room. 

She was trying everything that she could think of to calm her daughter down. Madi was having none of it and just kept sobbing. Clarke sighed fighting back tears of frustration. “If only your Dad was here. He always seemed to be able to calm you down….wait that’s it! Wait right here Madi!” Clarke said as she put Madi back down in her crib.

Clarke ran to her bedroom and grabbed Bellamy’s jacket. One of the few things that was recovered from the car accident. It was a little beat up but it still a good jacket. Clarke rushed back into Madi’s room and placed the jacket down on the opposite side of the crib from Madi. She then reached down and picked Madi up, placing her down on the jacket. Clarke them very carefully wrapped the jacket around Madi, swaddling her in it. Slowly Madi’s cries slowed down as she began to fall back to sleep. Clarke smiled to herself as she watched Madi sleep. Bellamy was still the one who could calm Madi down.

***

Two Years Later

Clarke took a deep breath and pinched her the bridge of her nose. She was trying to calm herself down so that she did not kill her mother. “Why again am I going on this date that you set up for me?” Clarke asked trying to come up with a plan to get out of this.

Abby rolled her eyes at her daughter. “You are going on the date because you need to get out more Clarke. You cannot stay in your house with Madi painting all the time. It’s not healthy! You need to get out and meet people. It’s not going to hurt you to go out and spend time with another human being.”

Clark sighed again. She had heard this argument over a thousand times since the accident. Her mother hated the fact that Clarke had turned her back on a potential medical career to become a painter. Abby could not understand that because of the accident, Clarke wanted nothing to do with being a doctor anymore. Working in a hospital and knowing that there was a chance she could not save someone, scared her. So she just walked away and started painting. 

At first it was therapeutic for her. She would paint her feelings. One day a family friend Roan King had seen one of her paintings offering to buy it on the spot. He had then recommended her to several of his other friends. Once seeing her work, they had all wanted a painting. Soon Clarke found that she could make sure than enough money to live off of painting. She was able to save enough to afford an apartment and moved out of her mother’s house. It drove Abby even more crazy that Clarke went by the artist name C. Blake instead of C. Griffin. Clarke did it in honor of Bellamy since he was always there to encourage her artwork. It also still made her feel close to him since it would have been her name if fate had had something else in store for her.

Her independence had not stopped Abby though from trying to still control Clarke’s life. Especially when it came to the dating area. Abby was convinced that if Clarke met someone she would finally be over Bellamy. Clarke did not have the heart to tell her mother how wrong she was. 

She did agree to go out on these “dates”, mostly just to get Abby to hush and leave her alone. Roan had been the first of many and their talking about her art was how he found out about it. Very few of the dates lead to anything other than Clarke coming home and finishing a bottle of wine by herself. 

“Mom, I do spend time with other human beings. I spend plenty with you, Madi, Wells, Well’s wife Sasha, and Roan. I don’t need anyone else. I’m fine!” Clarke tried to reason with her mother. 

“Clarke, you need more friends than this. Going out tonight is not going to kill you. You might actually find that you enjoy her company!” Abby replied as she picked up Madi from her booster seat. “Madi tell Mommy to go have fun!”

Madi grinned at her mother and parroted back “Have fun Mommy!” 

Clarke shook her head but grinned at her daughter. She looked over at Abby. “This will be the last date that you set me up on Mom. I am tired of them. If I want to move on from Bellamy I will do so in my own time. Now what is her name?”

“Wonderful! Her name is Lexa Rhodes and she is going to meet you at that new Latin Steakhouse that just opened a few months ago. From what I read online it is a great place to go. She will be there at 7pm,” Abby told her happy the Clarke had finally given in.

Clarke sighed again and nodded. She hoped tonight was going to turn out far better than the last few dates her mother had set her up on. 

A few hours later Clarke found herself sitting in a dining room waiting on her date. Her mother was right. The restaurant known as Latin Flavor was a very nice place. She was going to have to recommend it to Roan the next time she saw him. After a few minutes of waiting, Clarke noticed a tall slender woman walking towards her table. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a very flattering black dress that looked lovely on her. She paused in front of the table Clarke was sitting at. “Clarke Griffin?” she asked.

Clarke nodded and smiled brightly at her. “Yes. You must be Lexa Rhodes. It’s nice to meet you,” Clarke replied as she stood up and awkwardly held out her hand. She was never really sure what to do when you were set up on a blind date.

Lexa laughed softly and took Clarke’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too. I am sorry that my Sister Luna and your Mother decided that it was best for us to set us up.”

“Don’t worry about it. My Mother is obsessed with doing this kind of thing. She thinks it will help me be more social,” Clarke replied as she sat back down.

Lexa sat in the chair across from Clarke and studied her for a few moments. “I…I want to be fully honest with you Clarke. I’m only here because Luna asked me to come. I’m…I’m not ready nor do I want a relationship with anyone right now. I hope that you can understand that.”

“Who did you lose?” Clarke asked knowing that she had said those words over and over again for the past two years.

Lexa froze. “How…how…did you know that I lost someone?”

“You have the same look on your face as I do when someone tries to tell me that it’s time for me to move on and that it’s what my fiancé would have wanted.”

Lexa seemed to relax at that comment. “My wife Costia. She passed away from Ovarian cancer eight months ago.”

Clarke reached over the table and took Lexa’s hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. “I lost my Fiancé Bellamy in a car accident. I almost lost my daughter Madi in the same accident.”

“You are one of the few people who know what I am going through right now then. How I don’t want to move on. How I just want her back.”

Before Clarke could say anything else. Their annoyingly perky waiter decided it was the perfect time to show up and see what they wanted to eat. After the pair ordered their meals they were left again in silence. “You know, I found something that has helped me is telling silly stories about Bellamy. Stories about funny times we had together. If…you wanted you could tell me some stories about Costia and I can share some about Bellamy.”

There were a few moments of silence before Lexa nodded. “I would actually like that a lot. How about a story for a story?” 

Raising her wine glass, Clarke nodded. “A story for a story.”

Lexa raised her own and clinked it against Clarke’s. The pair quickly fell into telling stories about their significant others. 

***

Present Day

Taking a deep breath Clarke walked out of her bedroom and into the living room of her apartment. “Well how do I look?” she asked doing a little twirl. 

Looking up from her coloring book Madi studied her for a few moments. “You look like a Princess!”

“Why thank you!” Clarke said as she walked over to Madi and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head.

She could hardly believe that Madi was now six. Where had time gone? She felt like it was just yesterday that she was born. Clarke smoothed down some of Madi’s stray curls and smiled slightly. Her hair was another thing that she had gotten from Bellamy. “Are you ready to have a good time with Uncle Wells and Aunt Sasha?”

Madi nodded eagerly. “Yep. Uncle Wells promised we would make pizza tonight. I get my own!”

“Oh, that sounds awesome! Maybe I should stay home tonight and have pizza with you too.” 

“No you can’t Mommy! You will miss your art show.”

“All right. But I still get to have pizza night with you later. You have fun with Uncle Wells and Aunt Sasha.”

Clarke stood and walked over to Wells. “Don’t worry. We have a very fun night planned. Pizza and a Disney movie marathon,” Wells told her with a bright smile.

“You know I am not sure who is more excited about the Disney movie marathon, Wells or Madi,” Sasha added as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

“I would probably say Wells,” Clarke replied laughing. 

“Hey! No bashing Disney movies!” Wells told them both. 

Sasha just laughed and kissed him on the cheek before walking over to Madi and sitting down beside her to help her color. Clarke watched them for a few minutes before turning to Wells. “Thank you again for watching her tonight. Mom is still mad at me for my art. She is usually less helpful on nights like these. You would think she would be happy that I am getting out and interacting with people.”

“You know if anything doesn’t fit in Abby’s perfect little plan then she is never happy about it. You should hear what she says for you still wearing your engagement ring.”

“Yes…we have had many arguments about that. Just because she can get over my Dad dying and find love again doesn’t mean that I have to. She is just going to have to learn to deal with it. Anyway, I need to get going. There are several people I need to meet up with at the show and I don’t want to be late.”

Clarke ran over to Madi and gave her one last kiss on the head before telling her to have a good night. She then grabbed her coat and headed out the door to her art show.

A few hours later, Clarke was walking around her art show stopping and talking to various people. Roan had already told her that the night was a huge success and several of her paintings as well as Lincoln’s had sold. Clarke was thrilled. She had also seen Lexa in front of the painting that Clarke had done of Costia. It was one of the few times that Clarke had ever seen Lexa cry.

The pair had become close friends after their “date”. They had tried to make things work between them since they did have some things in common but it never went very far between them. They had both decided that it would be better for them to remain friends. 

“You have no idea what this means to me,” Lexa had told her hugging her tight.

Clarke nodded sadly. “I have some idea since I did one of Bellamy and all of my former friends. The painting is yours after the show. It’s my gift to you.”

“Thank you Clarke. It…it means so much to me,” Lexa acted like she wanted to say more but she could not find the words. 

Clarke just nodded and pulled her into another hug. They hugged for a few minutes until Clarke was called off by Roan who had another interested buyer for her. 

Later that evening Clarke was finally able to find Lincoln. He was standing with two other people looking at the portraits of Octavia and Bellamy. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter and began walking over towards him. “Clarke! This is a wonderful show!” Lincoln told her once he noticed her walking up to them.

“Thank you, Lincoln. I am gland that you could make it tonight,” Clarke replied back as she walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.

“These paintings are amazing. Can you tell me who they are?” Lincoln asked

“Oh…well the young man in front of you was my fiancé Bellamy. He passed away six years ago in a car accident. The one beside him is his sister Octavia. I sadly lost touch with her after I woke up from a coma. The other paintings are ones that I did of my other friends over the years. They are like Octavia. I lost touch with them over the years.” Clarke replied back the sadness evident in her voice.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. “Enough about me though. I want to meet this wonderful Fiancé of yours. Where is she?” Clarke asked.

“She is actually right here. Clarke, I would like you to meet Octavia Blake, my fiancé,” Lincoln told her.

Octavia turned around and smiled at Clarke. “Hello.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open and she threw her free arm around Octavia, careful not to drop the half of glass of champagne in her other hand. “Octavia!” she cried out as the tears began to fall.

The two old friends clung to each other crying and apologizing for losing touch after all this time. They stayed that way for several minutes just enjoying being near each other once again. Clarke finally pulled away as she apologized for not attending Bellamy’s funeral. “I know it happened when I was still in the coma but I wish that I could have been there. I wanted one last chance to say goodbye to him.”

Octavia took Clarke’s face in her hands and wiped some of the tears off her cheeks. “Clarke, who told you that Bellamy was gone?” she asked already knowing who was the one who did.

“My Mom. She told me that you wanted to get the funeral over as soon as possible. So you decided to have a private service for him and had his ashes spread somewhere. I kept trying to get her to tell me where so I could go and say goodbye myself but every time I brought it up she would find some way to change the subject,” Clarke replied.

Before Octavia could reply, Clarke swore she heard someone speak her name. She looked up to the other person who had been standing beside Octavia. There in front of her was Bellamy. He was dressed in a simple dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. His hair was his normal mop of curls that she had always love running her fingers through any time that she could. He looked older but he was still as handsome as ever. 

Her eyes grew large and the champagne glass fell to the floor with a crash as she stared at him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to collapse. The world around her grew dark and soon she knew nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Kudos and Reviews make me feel loved!

**Author's Note:**

> I am evil I know ending it like that. I will post the next chapter soon. It will be from Clarke's point of view so you will learn what happened on her end. Till next time my dears!


End file.
